I'm glad
by Unsatisfied-Gluttony
Summary: AU; 'I'm glad that I got to meet your daughter and you, You'll always be my first love Aria.' An old man sat down on a bench, watching the world slowly pass by him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

_AU._

_Pairings: One sided Aria x Gamma_

_I'm Glad. _

It was a fine afternoon. The sun was high in the sky, clouds flowing freely, the wind gently tugging locks of hair from people. Namimori shrine was peaceful as always.

An old man was seated in one of the long lived benches, that were silently waiting for the people to sit in them. The old man closed his eyes and opened them once again to find a summer hat running away with the wind. The hat had landed by his foot. He picked up the hat. The senior tilted his head, closely examining the hat. It was white with an orange band around the the middle with a flower tucked in it.

"Excuse me sir!"

The old man had looked up from the hat to the owner of the voice, His green eyes widened but, slowly returned to their normal size.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Ahh! It's just that, it seems that you have found my hat, sir."

The man chuckled lightly. "Please no need to add sir, I shall give your hat back to you as well." Handing the white hat back to it's rightful owner, placing it in her hands.

"Thank-you," The woman nodded her head slightly. She then proceeded to stow away her hat in her bag. "May I sit by you, if that is fine."

"Go ahead I do not mind." The man turned and smiled gently at the woman, scooting over so she could sit on the bench as well.

The old man had grey hair that was neatly slicked back, he was quite handsome as well. He had creases and wrinkles but, that only seemed to make the man more wiser than he already was. The girl noted this as she had gotten a closer look at his face when she had sat down.

As two of them sat, the maple tree that was above their head swished along with the wind, creating shade for them.

"What's your name miss?" The old man said so softly she almost didn't catch it.

"My name is Giglio-Nero Uni, May I ask what is yours?"

"Gamma, just Gamma."

"I see," The wind had blasted by them causing her black hair to fly in the wind her blue eyes scanning the sky. She smiled ever so brightly. "It's a nice day out isn't it?"

The man looked in awe as he saw the sight of the young. He looked up at the sky as well.

"Have I seen you before?" Gamma suddenly asked.

"Eh, I believe this I the first time I have met you Gamma-san," Uni paused for a moment. "May I ask why you asked my this question?"

"Well... You reminded me of my first love, she looked similar to you."

The girl's eyes brightened. " It seems like your wife would've loved this weather today, why did she not come out with you?"

The man laughed lightly, "You see, she is not my wife, she die in an accident a few years ago."

The young woman's face held a surprised look," Oh! I apologize! I didn't know I, I'm so sorry-"

Gama held up a hand, motioning her to stop. "Don't apologize, things just happen the way they are."

There was a pregnant pause between the two.

Uni smiled sadly. " My mother had died in a air crash, she was a wonderful woman."

The man had turned to young girl. "I can tell she is by how well you behave. If I may ask, What was your mother name?"

"Thank-you, her name was Aria." She said quietly.

"What a unique name she has,"

"Un, That's why she named me Uni, she said a very dear friend of hers told her the name; He said it was unique like her."

After a few more minutes of idly chatting, the Gamma looked at his watch.

"Thank-you for telling me all of this, look at the time, I must be going, it was nice to meet you Uni-san, I will have to remember your name next time if we meet."

Uni smiled."Yes, I will have to, too. Thank-you again."

The old man had departed from the young woman waking out of the shrine's area to a grave yard that was nearby a forest.

The man walked to a stone marked '_Here lies a great woman Giglio-Nero Aria, may you rest in peace.'_ He knelt down to the grave, setting a purple lilac atop of the grave.

"I met Uni, I'm so glad I saw her Aria, I'm glad I met you." Gamma extended his hand, touching and patting the marker."I'm glad."

**A/N: **_Hi there everyone! A purple lilac means first love. This was just a one-shot that was on my mind for awhile and I finally typed it out! Please look forward to my next story, the chapter should be coming out soon! Please_ **R&R**_. I would also like constructive criticism so I can become better writer and a better soul! Thank-you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed this! I love AriaXGamma more than UniXGamma sorry to the fans that like that pairing. Until then!_

_~Asumi,Ayumi_


End file.
